Weihnachten mit Snape
by sameda
Summary: Harry ist in seinem fünften Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Weihnachten nähert sich und Dumbledor hat beschlossen Harry solle bei Snape bleiben. Was wird passieren?
1. Default Chapter

Weihnachten mit Snape  
  
"The Spirit of Christmas" by Phoenix Angel Disclaimer: nicht Meins nicht Deins sondern JKRs  
  
A/N: Diese Geschichte ist im Original auf Englisch, und da sie mir sehr gefallen hat, habe ich beschlossen sie zu übersetzen. Wer sie im Original lesen möchte, die Story ID ist: 1125542  
  
Danke Eve, dass du die ganzen Rechtschreib und Grammatikfehler verbessert hast, jetzt könnt ihr die Geschichte endlich lesen ohne euch über die 10.000 Fehler zu ärgern!!!  
  
Der Anfang der Weihnachtsferien  
  
Harry schleppte sich den Gang entlang und fühlte sich elend. Er war auf dem Weg zu Professor Dumbledores Büro, wo er herausfinden wollte, wo er die Weihnachtsferien verbringen sollte. Normalerweise würde er in Hogwarts bleiben, aber dieses Jahr war Hogwarts wegen Renovierungen geschlossen. Er wäre begeistert gewesen, hätte er zu Sirius gehen können, aber Sirius war immer noch auf der Flucht. Er war eingeladen worden, Weihnachten im Fuchsbau zu verbringen, lehnte aber ab, da er wusste, dass die Weasley Probleme hatten, ihre eigenen Kinder zu füttern. Deshalb arrangierte Dumbledore, dass Harry bei jemand bleiben konnte, aber er lehnte es ab, Harry zu sagen bei wem. Harry hoffte nur, dass es nicht jemand war, mit dem er nicht auskam.  
  
Harry sah auf und war erstaunt, vor dem Gargoyle zustehen, der Dumbledores Büro bewachte. Er hatte seiner Umgebung keinerlei Achtung geschenkt, als er durch die Gänge lief. Er nannte dem Gargoyle das Passwort, Kegel, eine Muggel Süßigkeit. Der Gargoyle trat beiseite, und Harry konnte die Rolltreppe betreten, die ihn zu Dumbledores Büro brachte. Er klopfte zweimal und ging hinein als er Professor Dumbledore sagen hörte. "Komm herein!" Harry betrat das Büro und schaute sich um. Professor Snape stand neben Dumledores Schreibtisch und schaute missmutig drein, und Professor McGonagall schaute säuerlich. Professor Dumbledore dagegen schaute begeistert. "Harry! Wie ich sehe, hast du den Weg hierher gefunden!" Snape schnaubte, "sicherlich war Potter schon oft genug hier, um zu wissen, wo es ist." Harry schaute nur zurück. "Aber, aber, Severus. Ich bin mir sicher, Harry fragt sich, mit wem er die Ferien verbringen wird", unterbrach Dumbledore fröhlich. Snape schaute plötzlich mörderisch drein. "Du meinst. ER ist der Schüler, der meine Ferien verderben wird." Er dröhnte. " Ich werde das auf keinen Fall zulassen!" "Severus! Du meinst das sicherlich nicht so! Nun, Harry du wirst die Weihnachtsferien mit Professor Snape verbringen. Viel Spaß!" rief Dumbledore aus und drängte sie beide aus seinem Büro. Bevor sie auch nur blinzeln konnten, war die Tür hinter ihnen schon geschlossen. Snape schaute fuchsteufelswild. "Potter! Warum musst du mein Leben so kompliziert machen?!?" Er seufzte und schaute ärgerlich die Tür an, oder, um genau zu sein, die Person hinter der Tür, die sich nun fröhlich mit Professor McGonagall unterhielt. " Ich hasse es, wenn er das macht." murmelte er vor sich hin.  
  
Er begann, den Gang hinunterzulaufen in Richtung der Kerker. Harry stand da und bewegte sich nicht, nicht sicher, ob er folgen sollte oder nicht. Snape drehte sich und sah Harry immer noch am selben Platz stehen wie vorhin. "Kommst du oder kommst du nicht, Potter?" spottete er. Er drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter. Harry beeilte sich, zu folgen. Snape führte Harry zu einem Bild von einer Schlange, tief unten im Kerker. Er murmelte etwas zu dem Bild, und es öffnete sich. Er drehte sich um und richtete einen drohenden Blick auf Harry. "Potter! Warte hier!" bellte er und ging durch die Öffnung hinter dem Bild hinein und schloss es hinter sich.  
  
Die Schlange starrte Harry neugierig an. " Ein anderer Mensch, wie interessant", zischte sie. Harry sprang zurück. Er drehte sich um, und starrte die Schlange an. "Du kannst sprechen?!?", zischte er zurück. Nun war die Schlange überrascht. "Du kannst mich verstehen?" zischte sie, man hörte ihr die Überraschung an der Stimme an. Harry nickte." Ja, Ich kann. Hallo, mein Name ist Harry." "Harry, so? Ich bin Asmodaius. Ich bin der Wächter dieser Kammern. Ich habe nicht mit einem Menschen gesprochen seit Salazar Slytherin. Willkommen, junger Mensch." Harry grinste. "Es ist nett, dich kennenzulernen, Asmodaius. Ich habe noch nie mit einer Schlange in einem Bild gesprochen. Es ist höchst interessant." Asmodaius gab etwas von sich, was, bei einem Mensch ein Lächeln gewesen wäre.  
  
"Was bringt dich hierher, Harry? Soweit ich weiß, mag der Mann der hinter mir wohnt, keine Begleitung." Harry seufzte. ! Ich muss Weihnachten mit ihm verbringen. Ich kann nirgendwo anders hin." Asmodaius nickte verständnisvoll " Ich verstehe, ich bemitleide dich einerseits. Er ist ein sehr einsamer Mann, nicht grausam, nur einsam. Andererseits wird er sich vielleicht öffnen, wenn du ihm die gute Seite des Lebens zeigst,." Harry schaute nachdenklich drein! "Ich denke, es ist einen Versuch wert. Vielen Dank, Asmodaius."  
  
Die Schlange nickte als Antwort. " Jederzeit."  
  
Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich das Bild, und ein schmollender Snape kam hervor. Harry sprang zurück und schaute als, wäre er bei etwas erwischt worden, was er nicht hätte tun sollen. Snape kniff die Augen zusammen. "Was hast du gemacht Potter?" Harry schaute zurück. "Nichts Professor."  
  
Snape schaute immer noch argwöhnisch. "Komm mit Potter. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Er stürmte los in Richtung der Eingangshalle. Harry schaute zu Asmodaius zurück. Er zischte "Auf Wiedersehen"! bevor er Snape hinterher rannte.  
  
Snape schritt nach draußen in Richtung der Haupttore Hogwarts, und Harry folgte ihm dicht auf. Harry sah Snape neugierig an. " Ähm, Professor, wohin gehen wir?" "Das ist nicht dein Problem Potter" stieß Snape giftig hervor. "Wo ist dein Zeug?" Harry deutete auf sein Hosentasche. "Es ist hier, Professor. Ich habe es geschrumpft und habe eine Feder-leicht Zauberspruch darauf gesprochen, damit es leichter zu tragen ist." Snape nickte nur als Antwort und ging weiter. Nachdem sie die Tore verlassen hatten, stoppte Snape plötzlich. Er holte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche, was sich als Schreibfeder entpuppte. Er hielt ein Ende in der Hand und bot das andere Ende Harry an. Harry schaute es argwöhnisch an. Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Es ist ein Portschlüssel, Potter! Ich bin sicher, du hast schon davon gehört!" Harry wich zuerst zurück und griff dann vorsichtig danach. Snape klopfte zweimal mit seinem Zauberstab drauf, und der Portschlüssel wurde aktiviert. Als sie ankamen, zitterte Harry wie Espenlaub, und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Er erinnerte sich an den trimagische Turnier, als der Portschlüssel ihn und Cedric zu dem Friedhof brachte. Er öffnete langsam die Augen und sah dass Snape über ihm stand. " Steh auf Junge! Sitz hier nicht nur so rum!"  
  
Harry stand auf und schaute sich um. Geradeaus von ihm befand sich eine riesengroße weiße Villa, die von Gärten umschlossen wurde. Er und Snape waren auf dem Rasen nur ein paar Schritte von der Haustüre entfernt. Snape nahm sich nicht die Zeit, die schöne Aussicht zu genießen. Er lief auf die Tür zu. Er zog einen kleinen silbernen Schlüssel hervor und steckte ihn in das Schlüsselloch. Die Türen öffneten sich majestätisch, um eine blitzende schwarze Halle freizugeben.  
  
Snape zog Harry mit und zog die Türen zu.  
  
Sofort kamen drei Hauselfen auf ihn zu und verbeugten sich. Die Erste, eine fröhliche weibliche piepste eine Begrüßung. " Meister Severus, sie sind angekommen! Wie können wir ihnen behilflich sein?" Harry bemerkte, dass die Hauselfen Hochenglisch sprachen. Natürlich, dachte er sich, Snape konnte wahrscheinlich niemanden ausstehen, der nicht Hochenglisch sprach und brachte es ihnen bei. Er war nicht überrascht. Snape schaute noch immer wütend drein. "Nehmt diesen Jungen," er grinste höhnisch und zeigte auf Harry, hinüber "zu einem Gästezimmer." Der letzte Hauself, der kleinste, verbeugte sich und gehorchte. Harry fand sich durch verschiedene Hallen geführt, bis sie letztendlich vor einer Tür stehen blieben. Der Hauself schob Harry in das Zimmer.  
  
Harry trat ein und war verblüfft über dessen Größe. Es war fast zweimal so groß wie die Gryffindor Schlafsaale in der Schule. Harry drehte sich, um den Hauself anzusehen, der ihm gefolgt war.  
  
"Wenn sie irgendwelche Hilfe benötigen, schnippen sie zweimal mit den Fingern, und ich werde kommen. Ich werde in kurzer Zeit zurück sein, um sie in den Speisesaal für das Mittagessen zu führen. Falls sie irgendwelche Hilfe benötigen, zögern sie nicht, zu rufen." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er.  
  
Harry ging hinüber zum Doppelbett und legte sich hin. Es war weich. Er seufzte und dachte, nein, eigentlich hoffte er mehr, dass die Ferien nicht so schrecklich werden würden, wie er sich das vorstellte.  
  
Wird Fortgesetzt.  
  
A/N: ich werde versuchen, das nächste Kapitel in zwei Tagen fertig zu haben.  
  
Danke am meine Beta Leserin Anita, ohne sie wäre das hier nur zusammenhangloses Zeug!!!  
  
Und bitte reviewt!!! 


	2. Kapitel 2

Weihnachten mit Snape  
  
"The Spirit of Christmas" by Phoenix Angel  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1  
  
A/N: Diese Geschichte ist im Original auf Englisch, und da sie mir sehr gefallen hat, habe ich beschlossen sie zu übersetzen. Wer sie im Original lesen möchte, die Story ID ist: 1125542  
  
@Shelley: selbstverständlich habe ich die Genehmigung der Autorin, habe sie leider vergessen anzugeben. Danke, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. !!!BITTE REVIEWT!!!  
  
Kapitel2  
  
Harry erwachte und schnappte nach Luft. Er rang nach Atem. Er sah sich um und fing an in Panik zu geraten, als er nicht erkannte, wo er sich befand. Er schlüpfte aus dem Bett und fiel über ein paar Schuhe. Er erkannte, dass das nicht seine waren. Seine Erinnerung kam zurück. Er war in Snapes Haus. Er würde Weihnachten mit dem schmierigen Ekel verbringen. Er war aufgeschmissen.  
  
Harry seufzte und erhob sich vom Boden. Er dachte, dass er in den letzten Stunden, die ihm blieben, versuchen könnte Spaß zu haben. Denn es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor Snape beschließen würde Harry zu foltern, weil er ihn in den Ferien belästigte. Es war nicht so, daß er tatsächlich bei Snape bleiben wollte, es gab nur keine andere Möglichkeit, wo er hätte bleiben können. Er hätte zurück zu den Dursleys gehen können, aber nach letztem Sommer, würde er überall lieber sein als dort. Harry schauerte angesichts dieser Erinnerungen.  
  
Er ging langsam im Zimmer umher und begutachtete es. Es war in verschiedenen Blautönen dekoriert, mit ein paar Möbelstücken hier und dort. Er ging zu einer Tür auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers und öffnete sie um ein großes Badezimmer mit einer großen Badewanne vorzufinden. Er drehte sich um und fuhr vor Schreck zusammen. Snape stand im Türrahmen und grinste hämisch.  
  
"P-Professor! " Harry japste. "Potter." Snape schaute nicht gerade glücklich drein. "Bist du fertig mit herumalbern?" Harry errötete und nickte. "In Ordnung. Komm mit !" ordnete Snape an.  
  
Harry folgte Snape schweigend, als dieser ihn den Gang hinunterführte. Er starrte anhand der Sehenswürdigkeiten überrascht von der majestätischen Schönheit des Hauses. Snape führte ihn in einen großen Raum  
  
" Das ist das Speisezimmer. Du wirst deine Mahlzeiten hier einnehmen. Falls du nicht rechtzeitig zu den Mahlzeiten hier bist, musst du ohne Essen auskommest. Ich habe keine Zeit für dich den Babysitter zu spielen", meinte Snape eisig und folgte dem Gang weiter. "Komm, Potter! Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag verschwenden, weißt du!"  
  
Wieder einmal folgte er Snape. Diesmal wurde er zu einem kleinen Zimmer geführt, das ein kleiner Anbau an der Seite des Hauses war. "Hier, " zischte Snape, "kannst du dich, wenn du möchtest, deine Zeit verbringen." Er trat beiseite, um Harry einen Blick in das Zimmer zu gewähren.  
  
Das Zimmer war ein kleines Arbeitszimmer. Es hatte ein Schreibtisch in einer Ecke, mit einem Bücherregal daneben. Es gab einen Feuerplatz in der Mitte des Raumes mit Sofas drumherum. Der Raum selbst strahlte Gemütlichkeit aus.  
  
Harry drehte sich um, um Snape anzusehen, der zu Tode gelangweilt aussah. "Ähm, Sir, Entschuldigung, wissen sie wo meine Eule ist?" fragte er gespannt  
  
"Wo sonst sollte sie sein als in der Eulerei, Potter? Lass dich von einem Hauself hinbringen", antwortete Snape, während er mit einer Hand seinen Zauberstab herumwirbelte. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und sofort erschien ein Hauself. Harry erkannte ihn als denjenigen, der ihn vorher zu seinem Zimmer geführt hatte.  
  
,,Sie haben gerufen, Meister?" fragte er mit piepsender Stimme, während er sich tief verbeugte.  
  
"In der Tat, zeige Herr Potter die Eulerei und führe ihn dann durch das Haus, " ordnete er mit seiner kalten gedehnten Stimme an. Er drehte sich zu Harry um: " Falls du mich zu sprechen wünschst, frage die Hauselfen, wo du mich finden kannst, obwohl ich daran zweifele, dass du das möchtest." Er drehte sich ruckartig um und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Der Hauself verbeugte sich wieder, als er den Raum verliess und drehte sich zu Harry um ,,Meister Potter", sagte der Elf mit seiner hohen Stimme, "folgen Sie mir bitte."  
  
Der Elf lief flott durch das Haus den Treppen nach, und Harry folgte ihm. Er führte ihn zu einem großen offenen Raum auf dem Dach. " Das ist die Eulerei, Meister Potter."  
  
Harry nickte und hob seinen Kopf, um nach Hedwig zu suchen. Er fand sie, sich ausruhend einige Gestänge weiter unten. Er pfiff einen einzelnen tiefen Ton, und sie flog zu ihm herunter auf die Schulter. "Hallo, Mädchen, wie geht es dir? Hast du dich gut eingelebt?"  
  
Hedwig heulte als Antwort und knabberte vorsichtig an seinem Finger. Dann flog sie wieder weg und kehrte zu der Stange zurück, auf der sie zuvor gesessen hatte.  
  
Harry wendete sich wieder dem Elf zu. "Ähm", begann er unsicher, da er den Namen des Elfen nicht kannte. Der Elf bemerkte, dass Harry versuchte ihn anzusprechen.  
  
"Izzue, Sir, mein Name ist Izzue. Sind Sie hier fertig, Sir?" fragte er ängstlich. Als Harry nickte, fuhr er fort.  
  
,,Würde Meister Potter gerne den Rest des Hauses sehen?"  
  
,,Ja, bitte", antwortete Harry. "Bitte nenn mich nur Harry."  
  
"Wie Sie wünschen, Meister Harry. Bitte folgen sie mir, Meister Harry." Izzue verliess das Dach in dem Glauben, dass Harry ihm folgen würde. Als er das nicht tat, sah er zurück. "Kommen sie, Meister Harry?"  
  
,,Was? Oh?" Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. ,, 'Tschuldigung." Er folgte Izzue zurück in den Hauptteil des Gebäudes.  
  
Einige Stunden später saß Harry da und schrie vor Schmerzen. Er preßte seine Hände auf seine Stirn, und versuchte so den Schmerz zu betäuben, der von seiner Narbe ausging. Er war selbstverständlich nicht erfolgreich. Er spürte den Schmerz, wenn Voldemort seine Opfer folterte. Es war wirklich unglücklich, dass Harry den Schmerz durch seine Narbe fühlen musste. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern was in seiner Vision geschehen war. Die Todesesser brachten ein Mugglepaar und Voldemort hatte das Vergnügen sie mit dem Cruciatus zu foltern.  
  
Harry seufzte und legte sich zurück ins Bett und versuchte sich nicht an die Schmerzen und Folter zu erinnern. Für den Rest der Nacht warf er sich in seinem Bett hin und her, es war ihm nicht möglich wieder einzuschlafen. In seinen Gedanken gefangen, dachte er nicht daran, dass andere seinen Schrei hatten hören können.  
  
In einem anderen Teil des Hauses saß Snape auf dem Sofa mit einem Glas Scotch in der Hand und wunderte sich, was den Jungen dazu gebracht hatte zu schreien. Er lehnte sich seufzend zurück und wunderte sich, was er getan hatte, um solch eine Strafe zu verdienen. Sich um den Jungen-der-lebte zu kümmern würde keine einfache Aufgabe sein, vor allem über Weihnachten. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Weihnachten mit Snape  
  
"The Spirit of Christmas" by Phoenix Angel  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1  
  
A/N: Diese Geschichte ist im Original auf Englisch, und da sie mir sehr gefallen hat, habe ich beschlossen sie zu übersetzen. Wer sie im Original lesen möchte, die Story ID ist: 1125542  
  
Kapitel 3:  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry schon ziemlich früh auf. Er stand auf und zog sich an, bevor er zum Fenster hinüberging. Er beobachtete die Vögel, wie sie sich auf dem Baum direkt vor seinem Fenster niederließen und genoß den wundervollen Ausblick auf Snapes Garten. Er nahm an, dass sich Snapes Haus irgendwo im Süden befinden mußte, denn es war mitten im Winter und es gab keinerlei Anzeichen von Schnee.  
  
Harry sah auf seine Uhr, die besagte, dass es Zeit für das Frühstück war. Harry seufzte. Er wollte Snape nicht sehen, war aber hungrig, und deshalb lief er zum Speisezimmer hinunter.  
  
Er erreichte es genau eine Minute vor Acht, also eine Minute bevor das Frühstück serviert wurde. Er trat ein und fand Snape schon am Tisch sitzend eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten lesend vor. Er nahm am anderen Ende des Tisches Platz und wartete darauf, dass das Essen kam. Snape sah auf, als er hereinkam und las weiter, als er sah, wer es war. Harry saß angespannt da und wartete auf eine verletzenden Kommentar von Snape, aber es kam keiner.  
  
Die Hauselfen brachten Platten voller Essen in das Speisezimmer, und Harry füllte seinen Teller. Er aß langsam, denn er wollte das Essen genießen. Als Harry schon halb fertig mit dem Essen war, legte Snape seine Zeitung weg und begann ebenfalls.  
  
"Potter, warum hast du letzte Nacht geschrien?" fragte er beiläufig. Harry versteifte sich sofort. "Ich hatte einen Albtraum, Professor", antwortete er angespannt, während er sich in Gedanken verfluchte, weil er vergessen hatte, einen Stillzauber auszusprechen.  
  
"Ich verstehe", erwiderte Snape ohne irgendeine Gefühlsregung. ,, Hast du normalerweise auch Albträume?" fragte er und beobachtete wie sich Harry auf seinem Stuhl wand,  
  
"Manchmal, Professor."  
  
Das war eine verdammte Lüge. Harry hatte fast jede Nacht Alpträume, aber er erzählte niemanden davon. Sie waren blutig und brutal, und Harry wollte nicht erzählen, um was es darin ging.  
  
Snape wusste, dass Harry log. Er konnte an der Art und Weise, in der sich Potter wand und bewegte, erkennen, dass dieser etwas vor ihm verheimlichte. Aber warum sollte Potter bei so etwas lügen, wunderte er sich. Außer. er versucht zu verheimlichen von was er träumt. "Potter, von was handeln deine Alpträume?"  
  
Harry wurde langsam blass. Er wollte Snape nicht gestehen, worum es in seinen Alpträumen ging, seinen tiefsten dunkelsten Geheimnissen. "Ähm, nur normale Alpträume, wie alle anderen sie auch haben."  
  
Nun war Snape sich sicher, dass Potter etwas verheimlichte. Er rechnete sich aus, dass er es später eh herausfinden würde, schließlich war Potter für die nächsten zwei verdammten Wochen bei ihm. Er hob also nur eine Augenbraue. "Oh? Du hast also Alpträume von großen haarigen Monstern, die in deinem Schrank leben?"  
  
Harry wurde krebsrot. "Ekliger Schleimbeutel!" dachte er. Snape wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu und zeigte damit, dass er das Gespräch als beendet ansah. Harry aß sein Frühstück schnell auf und erhob sich. Gerade als er den Speisesaal verlassen wollte, sprach ihn Snape ein weiteres Mal an. "Im Übrigen, Potter, hör auf mich Professor zu nennen. Ich unterrichte nicht während der Ferien, und ich wünsche nicht, täglich an meinen Beruf erinnert zu werden."  
  
Harry drehte sich abrupt um. "Wie soll ich sie dann ansprechen?"  
  
"Du kannst mich Severus nennen, oder Snape, falls du das bevorzugst,"  
  
Harrys Kinnlade fiel herunter. Snape, der eklige Schleimbeutel, erlaubte es ihm, Harry Potter, ihn bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen? Was war in ihn gefahren? "Können sie mich dann Harry nennen?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
Severus sah hoch und studierte den Jungen. Harry sah unsicher drein, als er so im Türrahmen stand, bereit in kürzester Zeit zu fliehen, wie ein Reh, das von Autoscheinwerfern erfasst wird. Snape nickte brüsk. "Einverstanden, .Harry."  
  
Harry nickte und ging, während Severus über das nachdachte, was er gerade herausgefunden hatte. Potter hatte ein Geheimnis. aber was konnte so schlimm an seinen Alpträumen sein? Er wollte es unbedingt herausfinden.  
  
Wieder in seinem Zimmer, saß Harry auf dem Rand seines Bettes. Seine Gedanken waren auf die Person gerichtet, die gerade im Speisezimmer saß.  
  
Er wunderte sich, was wohl in den Zaubertrankprofessor gefahren war. War er verrückt geworden? Warum war er so nett? Na ja, nicht nett, aber immerhin zum Aushalten.  
  
Er stand auf und ging zum Ende seines Bettes, wo seine Truhe stand. Er öffnete den Deckel und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, dann machte er sich daran, Stillzauber über das ganze Zimmer zu legen. Er wollte nicht, dass Snape noch mehr Schreie hörte, die ihm während seiner Alpträume entfuhren. Dann schnappte er sich einen Besen und ging nach draußen, um etwas Quidditch zu üben.  
  
Einige Stunden später kam er zum Abendessen zurück. Er hatte beschlossen das Mittagessen auszulassen, und weiterhin Quidditch zu üben. Er fragte sich, ob es Snape überhaupt kümmerte. Wahrscheinlich nicht.  
  
Er betrat den Speisesaal wieder nur um Snape am Tisch sitzen zu sehen. Snapes Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich in dem Moment, als er den Raum betrat, auf Harry gerichtet. Harry fühlte sich aufgrund der glitzernden Augen, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, unbehaglich. Er setze sich und wich Snapes Blick aus. Schließlich wandte Snape seinen Blick von Harry ab.  
  
"Ich nehme an, du bist ausgepowert?" fragte er, während seine langen eleganten Finger mit einer Feder spielten. Harry wand sich und antwortete mit einem schwachen:"Ja, Sir." "Gut. Nach dem Essen wirst du mich in mein Labor begleiten. " Snape seufzte. "Ich wurde von Professor Dumbledore aufgefordert dir Zusatzstunden in Zaubertränke zu geben. Es scheint, als wären deine Noten nicht gut genug."  
  
Harry dachte eine Sekunde darüber nach, bevor er resigniert nickte. ,, Sie waren ziemlich niedrig", stimmte er widerwillig zu.  
  
Snape nickte. "Also gut, lass dich von Izzue zu meinem Arbeitszimmer bringen. Ich werde dort auf dich warten. Trödle nicht." Er erhob sich vom Tisch und ging in Richtung Tür. Als er das Zimmer gerade verlassen wollte, schrak Harry aus seinen Gedanken auf.  
  
"Severus? "Der Name fühlte sich seltsam auf der Zunge an. Er wurde rot vor Verlegenheit, als sich Snape erneut zu ihm wandte. ,,Wollen Sie nichts essen?" murmelte er.  
  
Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. ,,Im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich mein Mittagessen gegessen und bin deshalb im Moment nicht hungrig." Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.  
  
Harry schlang sein Abendessen hinunter, und rannte zu seinem Zimmer zurück, um sich umzuziehen. Dann rief er Izzue, die auf der Stelle kam. Sie führte ihn zu einer großen soliden hölzernen Tür. Er klopfte ängstlich und öffnete sie, als er ein "Komm herein" hörte.  
  
Er trat ein und fand sich in einem großen Raum voller Kessel und Arbeitstischen wieder. Sein Blick fiel auf Snape, der in der Ecke neben einem Kessel stand und etwas zusammenmischte. Als Harry eintrat, legte er die Kelle vorsichtig hin und kam auf ihn zu. ,,Folge mir!"  
  
Snape führte Harry zu einem anderen kleineren Raum, der nur zwei Kessel und einen Arbeitstisch enthielt. Darauf befand sich ein Haufen Pergament, beschrieben mit einer ordentlichen, sauberen Handschrift. Snape drehte sich zu Harry um. "Nun, wir werden mit etwas beginnen, das du nützlich finden wirst.den Traumlostrank."  
  
Kritik und Anregungen sind immer willkommen Bitte schreibt doch eine kleine Review!!! 


End file.
